Teared, tear, will tear
by Twinfic
Summary: Jack Ryan is playing with sally, his (little sister) adoptive daughter. Their plans to return to the surface were changed when sally vanishes through a tear. Jack follows after her determined to get his daughter back. He and a Big daddy enter the city of columbia. there he runs into a strange man bearing the sign of the false shepherd. NO OC (sally is from DLC)
1. Chapter 1: Gone

Chapter 1: Gone

It started with a tear. In a sense that is what started it, but Jack didn't really know what a tear was. All he saw was a slice in reality right infront of him. A window as you would say, through which he saw a city. If jack turned around, he would see a room of little sisters and reprogrammed big daddys playing together with Dr. Tenenbaum. A room where the last few weeks of his life were spent. But if he looked ahead, he saw clouds. A platform laying out a city in the sky.

It all happened suddenly. One minute he was playing with a little sister and the next thing he knew he saw her fall. Her small body vanished into a flash of electricity of a black and white new world. Jack had been getting ready, with the help of Dr. Tenenbaum to head to the surface, to start a new life with five of the little sisters. However, his hopes vanished along with the sister Sally that disappeared into the tear. The littles sisters and big daddys around him were oblivious to what had just happened, only stopping when they looked to the new source of light, inches away from Jack's face. Many of the Big daddy's stepped infront of the girls, shielding them from a possible threat, but Jack Ryan just stared at where sally had been just moments before.

"Jack," the doctor said, trying to snap him out of his state of shock. Ho long had he been staring at this thing? Seconds? Or hours? "Jack!"

His mouth and throat were dry, he had never seen anything like this. Even the events that happened in rapture didn't compare to what was standing in front of him. "wha-" he coughed trying to clear his throat, "what is that?"

"I don't know," the doctor said. He noticed her glance down at the doll laying at Jack's feet. Brigids eyes widen,"Where is sally? Where is my little one?" Jack blinked, had she not seen her vanish? Had she not seen what happened? Jack lifted a shaking finger up to the tear. Following his finger brigids eyes widened as a horrid look crossed her face. The doctor gaped and let out a wailing cry. She lunged towards the tear, Jack held her back with all his might. She kicked him and screamed at him to let her go, all the while crying for the missing girl. "Sally! Little one! NO!" she fell to the floor crying. Jack tried to comfort her the best he could but the shock hit him with a second wave. His adopted daughter was gone into a void.

It felt like hours had past as they sat on the floor. The electric glow of the new portal lit their faces, casting eerie shadowed along the wall. He let the doctor cry, his friend loved the girls. They were more than just her creations, they were her daughters, her family. Jack let her weep, trying to hold in his own distraught feelings. Finally he got himself together enough to speak.

"We," He said pulling the doctor to her feet. " will get her -I will get her back." He slowly helped the shocked doctor to a nearby chair, where the little sisters crowded around. They were asking questions, rapid fire one after another, questions no one knew the answers to.

"Where's sally?"

"What is that thing?"

"Is she coming back?"

"Did she die?"

A lump lodged itself in Jacks throat as he heard the last one. He swallowed hard and blinked some tears away before turning to the girls. "Now you girls listen. Sally had been pulled through that…that…thing. Nobody knows where it came from or where it goes. But uncle Jack is going to go find her and bring her home okay?" this seemed to only rouse more questions.

Jack let them ramble on as he swiftly packed a bag with plasmids, health kits, food, and pistol ammo. Jack's mind was still numb but racing with questions. He wasn't even thinking as he packed the bare necessities into his small old sack.

With each item the task he packed for seemed even more impossible. Jack didn't even know where the tear lead, let along if he would even survive the journey through it. But he had to try, for his daughter, for the doctor, he had to find sally. He holstered a pistol in his belt and held his wrench as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Jack turned back towards the tear that now looked smaller than he thought it was. He looked to the nearest big daddy and motioned to him, "you're coming with me." As he stepped towards the tear some girls followed on his heels.

"No," He bent down to look at them, each one beaming tearful eyes back at him. "You need to take care of your mother. I will be back, I promise" he gave each a kiss on the top of the head, somehow hoping this would sell his lie.

"Wait," Doctor Tenenbaum called out, "How will you get back?"

Jack gave a small chuckle, hiding his inevitable fear, "You are a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure it out." With that he stepped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2 Through the Tear

Chapter 2: Through the Tear

It felt like electricity. Not the kind that shocks you with a loud pop, but the kind as if a balloon was rubbed on your head, making your hair stand up. That is exactly what Jack's hair did as he stepped through the black and white portal.

It seemed almost instantaneously he was transported to a city in the sky. One minute he was in an underwater city, the next he was floating around in the sky only by what he could assume was quantum physics.

He had to blink a few times to adjust to the surfaces sunlight. Jack looked back just in time to see the big Daddy step through and the tear zip shut. Within the blink of an eye his hope for getting back home was lost completely. All he had was a knapsack full of provisions and a big daddy to keep him safe. Jack was alone.

He looked away from where his home used to be and glanced around him. The city was neat and clean in the sky. The women and children walked through the streets all happy and clean. Women wearing long dresses and carrying parasols, looked to be dated. In fact, everything he saw was about 70 years before his time. Jack studied how everyone was wearing suits and dresses. He looked down at his own dirty, stained sweater. He probably looked terrible, like a sore thumb walking around. He needed not to draw attention to himself. He was here just to get Sally and bring her back home.

" _Just get the little sister and get out"_. He thought to himself.

Jack walked through the streets, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Though people looked to him with a sort of disgust printed on their face. And the fact he had a big mechanical looking monster with drills for hands following him around probably didn't help him blend in.

Propaganda for some sort of prophet was everywhere, a warning about false shepherds and lambs were slapped on every corner. One picture caught his attention, it was another "false shepherd" poster but this one showed a hand with the markings AD on the back of it. "You shall know the false shepherd by his mark!" was written on the poster in red and gold lettering. Who ever this guy was he seemed to be trouble. He planned to stay far away from trouble as possible.

Along with the ominous posters of criminals came many red white and blue flags. This city seemed to have a big thing for the founding fathers. Jack gaped around in amazement at the patriotism displayed by all the towns folk. With all the streamers and decorations one might think it was the fourth of july.

"What did I get myself into?" he gaped, mumbling to himself.

"Well," a man's voice said from behind him. Jack turned to see two figures, both red heads that looked almost identical if it were not for their genders. They were very tall and slender even the female seemed to be almost 5 foot 10. "The question you ask is more of when did you get yourself into."

"and where" the female chimed in with a sing song tune. "We were not expecting you."

Jack waved off his Big Daddy was ready to go on the offensive with the approach of the two strangers. As the machine quieted down the two citizens continued.

"For the questions of where and when," The girl started,

"Where and when did you come from?" the man finished.

Jack could feel them studying him. He suddenly became more self conscious as they started to circle him.

"He is definitely not one of ours"

"definitely not"

"Maybe Comstock figured it out"

"Seriously doubt it"

"Looks to be a sort of sailor,"

"Like that poor soul in the light house"

"Hardly, he was dead, this one alive"

"Same thing in this world isn't it?"

He had no clue what they were talking about but they seemed to know he was from around there. Did they know about the tears? He could get some answers if he could just get a word in. "Wait a minute, who are you two? What do you know?"

"well those are good questions" they said in unison

the man continued, "For what we know, well…everything,"

"Most things"

"Most everything"

The girl continued, "As for who we are well that's a good question as well. which one of me do you want to know?"

"And which one of me do you want to know?" the woman asked also,

"who?"

"where?"

"When?"

By this time Jack had grown a terrible headache. He wanted information but knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with them. Huffing a couple of words that would have gotten him a smack from Tenenbaum , he pushed past the twins and continued his mission.

 _"_ _Continue the mission"_ Jack thought, _"You cant afford distraction"_ He continued down the streets when he noticed a small fair going on. Sally would have loved that. He entered into the crowd hoping to find her amongst the games and prizes. The fair consisted mainly of vendors, selling machines, cigarettes for kids, and mechanical horses. Everything was so foreign to him. Jack shoved through the crowd and started calling for his daughter.

"Sally! Sally where are you?" he called over the crowd. A few heads turned but none really paid too much head as they were absorbed back into the colorful displays and loud games. Standing on tip toes he tried to peer past the umbrellas and balloons that cluttered his line of sight. Growling, he cursed the women for their useless parasols. Jack looked back at Big Daddy that was easily parting the crowd with his sheer size. An idea popped into his head. The boy clambered up onto the machine and perched himself up on the shoulders of the giant.

From his seat he could see everything in the fair grounds. Still no sign of sally. The diver suit beneath him moved in the direction of a raffle happening in the square. As they neared the ticket machine Jack saw a man arguing with the robot. Jack slipped off Big Daddy to investigate.

The man was tall, and quite dirty. Though, Jack couldn't really judge. The man seemed to be extremely strong, or at least that's what jack assumed due to his broad shoulders and tall height. A vest sat over the mans chest with empty gun holsters strapped on his back. He didn't look like someone to mess with.

"What do you mean they are all sold out? I need to get in!" The man's voice was gruff he held a bottle of green liquid in his hand. A heart was on top of the cork.

"all out of tickets." The robot said monotonously. "Please come again later."

The stranger raged and kicked the machine which gave out a small sputter. He turned, eyes landing on Jack, "What do you want?" he sighed. His eyes dropped their rage and circles grew under his eyelids. He looked to be in his mid thirties to forties, but his eyes showed a lot more wear than a normal man's would.

"Uh-" Jack hesitated, then snapped too, "I am looking for a girl,"

The man laughed. "Me too kid." Raising a hand the stranger extended it for a shake. The letters AD branded on the back.


	3. Chapter 3: Gambling Man

Chapter 3: Gambling man

The boy was young, probably about 20. He reminded booker much of himself before his life turned to shit. Gaping at his brand the boy shook his hand then quickly retracted it. Booker wasn't an idiot, he had seen the signs around the town. The "False Shepherd" had his same brand, he knew bad news when he saw it.

He would have normally neve talked to a kid like that, or anyone for that matter. He had a job to do and that's all, no time for chit chat. However, when he saw this weird kid in a sweater and boots, he knew something was different about him, and it wasn't the crazy big sea diver he had following him around. Booker could see he wasn't from Columbia, frankly the kid looked as confused as he was.

"Hey kid," The boy jumped a little, his eyes still on bookers brand. "you wouldn't have anything that can get us tickets, would you?" Booker glanced at the kid's wrench. but the boy shook his head hesitantly. He was lieing. Suspicious Booker eyed him down but didn't press any farther. He turned back to study the ticket machine.

"you really like gambling that much?" the boy asked him.

A lump caught in bookers throat as he thought about all the debt he had collected, "No I kicked the habit," He huffed back. "I need to get through, all other roads are blocked to monument tower." The boy just stared at him, "And if the girl you are chasing isn't here you may want to think about helping me get to the rest of the city. If she isn't here she may be there."

He saw the wheels in the kids brain turn. "How about your drink?" The kid was pointing to the vigor sample in his hand. When he picked it up, Booker didn't think much of it. The lady just handed it to him. How would a drink help him get tickets?

"What do you mean?"

The boy pointed at a tag around the neck of the bottle. In green smoky lettering the tag read, "MAKE MACHINES DO YOUR BIDDING" then listed off some examples of vending machine and mechanical horse issues.

"Well its worth a shot." Booker grumbled and popped the cork. The bottle held a mysterious green liquid inside. It was bubbling and swirling around inside, making the strangest noises. If it hadn't been a sample he would have used it to try to poison someone. Maybe the Pinkertons.. who new. As he lifted the bottle up to his face he saw the kid staring at him intently.

"Do you mind?" he growled.

"What?"

"It's a bit unnerving having someone watch you drink a potentially poisonous liquid."

"Oh sorry." The boy turned and acted to be preoccupied with how his books looked in the dirt.

Booker turned away and held his breath as he took a sip of the liquid. It was surprisingly smooth, like silk running down his throat. He felt a burst of energy almost like a powerful mist shoot throughout his whole body and to his hands. Vision turning green, mist swirled around him. Bookers adrenaline rouse he was hallucinating like crazy and didn't know what was going on. However as soon as the visions started, they vanished. Sending him back to the fair with the kid.

The kid stared at him gaping. "What the f-"

"Kid did it work?" the ticket machine was still dancing around denying citizens entrance into the raffle. "Well what the hell do we do now?"

They sat in silence staring at the machine. Just sitting there unsure of what to do, booker got a strange impulse. He glanced at his hand, a green wisp of smoke glided itself on his skin. Reaching out he touched the cool smooth metal of the ticket machine. Almost instantly the smoke from his hand covered the entire machine, the robot's eyes turned green as the gears and bolts shuttered. The voice of the robot spoke out once more, almost forced sounding, as if it were on its last leg of energy. "Welcome to the raffle." As the machined sputtered to a stop the doors to the closed off street swung open violently.

"What the hell? Hey Ki-" booker exclaimed but when he looked at the boy next to him he didn't seemed phased at all.

"The name is Jack," he didn't even look at him. "come on" jack pushed on through the newly found street.

Unsure what to say he just replied with his name, "Booker, I guess"

He caught up to the boy who had stopped and was arguing with some people. There were two twin standing in front of them, They looked familiar to Booker but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. They did however have the most annoying way of talking.

"Heads?"

"Or tails?"

"come on just let us through!" Jack was growling at them. "I have had enough with you two!"

The woman just held a quarter out to him, while the man had a tally score on his chest. They seemed very persistent to get him to flip the coin.

"Heads?"

"or Tails?"

Booker pushed past Jack. He had had enough and grabbed the coin.

"Tails" He flipped the coin in the air, it glistened in the sun as it came back down and landed on the plate.

"Heads again," the woman stated, they moved to the side to let the two men through. As they walked away Booker could hear them arguing over probability and percentages.

They entered the square, people turned and stared at them. Booker was afraid they looked too obvious but then he remembered jack literally brought a giant deep sea diver with him.. He tried to forget that unnerving feeling of being center stage and looked around for a gate out. In the square was a sort of amphitheater. A performance stage stood in the middle with the curtains drawn. Holding onto baseballs, everyone looked intently at the announcer waiting for the raffle to begin. As Booker pushed through the crowd he heard a voice call him from near the stage.

"Sir!" It was a female, she was holding a basket of baseballs all numbered differently. "You need a baseball for the raffle! We are about to start!"

"I don't' have any money," He gruffed, focusing on the crowd ahead. But his response only made her laugh.

"No silly, you don't need to pay for the raffle!" She grabbed a random ball and handed it to him. "Here you go."

Booker looked at the ball, it was just a normal baseball with the number 77 painted on it. His stomach dropped as he remembered the telegraph's warnings. ' _Great'_ he thought.

Jack was right next to him looking t the ball, "77 is a lucky number!" he pointed out, "Hey can I have one?"

"I'm sorry," the girl replied sweetly, "You have to be 21 to take part in the raffle. But you can definitely watch your father here play."

"Im not his-"

"He is not my-"

But before they could finish their retort, the sound of squeaking speakers pierced the air. The announcer adjusted his suit and tie while he looked out pleasantly to the growing crowd.

"ladies and gentlemen! Lets start the raffle!" He waved on to a young lady, who looked very familiar to the one who was handing out the balls. The girl held a bowl of papers in her hand, probably each having a number corresponding to the ones on the baseballs.

"Isn't that the prettiest little white girl you've ever seen?" The announcer called. When the crowd calmed their cheers, the announcer reached his hand into the bowl dramatically. Giving the crowd the cheap anticipation they came for. Booker grabbed jack and was about to leave when the announcer spoke once more."

"The winner is number 77!" Booker's heart sank. He had a bad feeling about what was coming next.


End file.
